1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic oscillating vehicle mirror and more particularly, to an automatic oscillating vehicle side mirror for use as side view mirrors whereby upon operating the turning signal and upon turning the vehicle, the side mirrors automatically oscillate at both end portions thereof for providing a wide angle view toward the left and right sides of the vehicle and which substantially reduces or eliminates the blind spot which cannot be imaged by conventional side mirrors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of vehicle side mirrors are well known in the art. Such conventional vehicle side mirrors which include generally convex reflective areas have been developed for providing a view which is more extensive than that which can be provided by a flat reflective surface. Also, several types of such conventional vehicle side mirrors which have a small convex reflective mirror attached to a basic flat reflective mirror are known in the art. However, these vehicle side mirrors do not provide a full view of the left and right side portions of the vehicle and furthermore these conventional devices do not substantially eliminate the blind spots normally associated with side view mirrors and accordingly it is difficult for the driver of the vehicle to clearly observe vehicles approaching from the left or the right side of the vehicle.